HYDRA
For other uses, see HYDRA (disambiguation) HYDRA is the branch of the Nazi-German Army of World War II under the command of the Red Skull. It was an SS sub-division that created advanced weaponary for the army. Biography Captain America: The First Avenger HYDRA was organized by Johann Schmidt after becoming the Red Skull. It was the Nazi-German Military's deep science division. It was named after the mythological creature and had used its original phrase: "cut off one head, two more will take its place". Their main purpose was to create advanced weapons for the Nazis. They stormed a castle in Norway where the mystical object known as the Tesseract was buried for hundreds of years. They used its power to create advanced technology weapons and tanks (its power could create laser ammunitions). After discovering such power they separated from the Nazi-German army and created their own Super-Army to rule over the world. HYDRA had many bases around Europe but the US army sent the SSR team with Captain America and the Howling Commandos to destroy the HYDRA factories. Then, after the Red Skull died HYDRA was dissolved and its advanced technology was studied by Stark Industries. The Avengers Though HYDRA had long since been disbanded, their weapons and technology still existed. What was left was kept by S.H.I.E.L.D. for their program "Phase 2," which involved reactivating the HYDRA weapons with the Tesseract for use against super-powered or other-worldly forces. Steve Rogers discovered several cases of HYDRA weapons aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Rogers also mentioned during a meeting that Bruce Banner should study Loki's Staff while hunting for the Tesseract, as it functioned similarly to HYDRA's weapons. "0-8-4" Agent Phil Coulson's team travels to Peru to investigate an "0-8-4", an unknown object of concern to S.H.I.E.L.D. The object is an anachronistically advanced metal device in an ancient pyramid. Coulson's team eventually discovers that it is a Tesseract energy-powered weapon designed by surviving Nazi/HYDRA scientists who escaped Allied justice after WWII and were recruited by Peru. A team of Peruvian military police attempts to kill the team in order to retrieve the device, but Coulson's ingenious team members foil them. In the end, the 0-8-4 is deemed too dangerous to be allowed to exist, and it blasted off on a rocket into the Sun. ''Seeds ''To be added Weapons At first, the soldiers of HYDRA were armed with standard weapons of the German armed forces of World War II. Many HYDRA troopers were armed with the MP 40 submachine guns. Johann Schmidt himself used the Luger P08. HYDRA's assassins like Heinz Kruger were armed with the Walther P38s. Even before they harnessed the power of the Tesseract, the scientists of HYDRA developed several advanced weapons, like flamethrowers. But with the power of the Tesseract, the HYDRA scientists invented vaporizer rifles, pistols and cannons. They were able to vaporize HYDRA's enemies in a single shot Equipment HYDRA used a variety of advanced vehicles. Thanks to the scientists like Arnim Zola, members of HYDRA could rely on armored vehicles equipped with flamethrowers, futuristic armored personnel carriers, rocket planes, submarines, gigantic tanks, flying bombs, motorbikes, and super bombers like the Valkyrie. Members *Johann Schmidt - Commander in chief. *Dr. Arnim Zola - Scientist/second in command. *Heinz Kruger - Assassin. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' HYDRAsymbol-CATFA.png|The symbol of HYDRA Hydra troopers.png|HYDRA soldiers Motorcycles.png|HYDRA motorcycles Troopers.png|HYDRA soldiers on the move HYDRA.png|Johann Schmidt & Arnim Zola about to kill Nazis with HYDRA weapons. HYDRAsoldat2.jpg|A HYDRA soldier at a destroyed factory. HailHYDRA-CATFA.png|"Hail HYDRA!" HailHYDRAranks-CATFA.jpg|Hundreds of HYDRA soldiers at their main base HYDRAeft51.png|Hydra suit 1903853-swagbucks.jpg|HYDRA soldier ''Captain America: First Vengeance'' First Vengeance Hydra.JPG|Captain America fights with the HYDRA soldiers. ''The Avengers'' theavengershq-2596.jpg|Cap discovering HYDRA weapons on the Helicarrier theavengershq-2645.jpg|Rogers confronts Fury about SHIELD's possession of the HYDRA weapons Category:Captain America characters Category:Supervillain Team Category:Nazi Agents Category:Terrorist Group